


bitter wars are the ones inbetween brothers (sbi au)

by haIcyon



Series: "abditory" - all my depressing oneshots. [3]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Issues, Fights, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haIcyon/pseuds/haIcyon
Summary: "What..is your plan?" -"The plan is not to die."After L'manburg wins its independence, Tommy was elected as their new president. He promised to keep his nation from any further damage no matter the price. Even if this means taking his brother to war.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: "abditory" - all my depressing oneshots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129313
Kudos: 30





	bitter wars are the ones inbetween brothers (sbi au)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - This story does not follow the Story of DreamSMP. 
> 
> [Unedited, didnt even re-read. whoops]

"What..is your plan?" the room felt nothing like it did just weeks prior. Tubbo was shaking, conflicted and helpless, starring at his best friend who had turned his back to him to look out their window and stare into a long lost nation. "The plan is not to die."

[2.520.000 minutes before death]

"That is so unfair!" a door opened behind Tommy, and not long after someone ruffled his hair. "Wilbur, say something!" The mentioned now had looked up from his book and shot a loving glare to his younger brother. "Youre just a sore loser" Phil giggled and earned a slap on the arm from Tommy, who he had rested his hand on. "Techno is older and taller. This isnt fair one bit!" "Youre not gonna be able to beat me in 100 years of training Tommy" the older said, placing the toy sword on the ground. "War waits for no rules, revolution waits for no man" the taller stepped closer to Tommy, glaring down at the youngest. "If you search for fairness on the battlefield, you'll die. Theres no fairness in death." Tommy, 11 years old at the time shook from the words his older brother spoke. "Now you scared him, congratz Tech" "Hey!" a loud clung let Tommy laugh out loud, Techno had thrown the wooden sword that Tommy had droped to the floor momnts prior at Wilbur, whos perplexed mimik was worth to be framed. "I dont fight, Tech." the oldest sighed "There is no logic in war." 

[10.800 minutes before death]

"There is no logic in war, Techno!" furious the younger waved around the letter he held in his hand. "Dad wouldnt agree to this." "Dad left!" Techno spun around to look into his twins eye, a mixture of fear, guilt and terror meeting his glanze. "He will not be here to judge me. If Tommy wants war, he can have it." Wilbur felt his shoulders sink, starring in disbelieve at the words he had read again and again, trying to comprehend that this was not a dream, but terrible reality.

Tommy had taken Technoblade to war, on the behalf of L'manburg. L'manburg had gotten their independence a long time ago, and Techno had been the only one to speak out publicly against the goverment, now paying the price. "One of you is going to die." Technos eyes burned as he tried to hold back the tears that had formed, blurring his vision. "This isnt fair" Wilbur grabbed Techno by the shoulders, shaking him. "Techno, you cant. You cannot go to war with Tommy, I do not care about pride or Goverment I-" Techno placed a hand on Wilburs head, pulling him into a hug. They held each other tight, sorrow of what was destined to come keeping them close.  
When Techno woke up the next morning, the little house in the snow felt quiet. A letter with his namenwas placed neatly on their table, informing Techno of what Wilbur was out to do: Find Philza, return to L'manburg.

The day Phil left, the house felt heavy. All of them knew that it was bound to happen. Phil never liked staying in one place, told tales about the world and father. So when the day came, and he had decided that his children would be able to care for themselves, he left them behind with the promise of one day returning. In situations like these, Techno hated his father. Although, in this very moment, he wished nothing but to be as far away as he was.

[1.440 minutes before death]  
d

Tubbo entered the presidents office with a feeling in his stomach that knew could murder him any second. He had never seen his best friend like this, not in any war they had fought, or in any nights they had cried togheter. He started playing with the friendship bracelet that held his wrist tight. The 16 year old had long grown out of it, but just like Tommy refused to let it go.  
His friend stood at the window of the office, the food Tubbo has brough in prior sat cold and forgotten on his desk. The silence inbetween them felt unfamiliar. "What..is your plan?" Tommy jumped, to deep into his thoughts that he didnt even catch his friend entering the room. "Oh shit Tubbo" he glanced at the cold food "I'm gonna eat it, I promise, I just didnt-" warm arms slung onto the 16 year old, as he felt a wet spot form on his chest. "We dont have to do this" Tubbos sobbing made the walls shake "We have to" Tommy sounded empty, dull, so not Tommy "No, we dont. We can talk, we can argue we can do so much better than this." The blond shook his head, then layed his chin on his smaller friends head. "I know Techno, he is not a man of many words, you know" Tubbo held Tommy a little closer. "He is your brother Tommy, that is fucked up." "Isnt everyones family a little fucked up?" 

[60 minutes before death]

Wilbur hadnt returned home. Techno knew his brother wouldnt give up searching, because that was just how Wilbur was. His twin brother held his power in his mind and his heart, yet Techno wished he had had a chance to wish him goodbye. War was a dirty thing, a thing the pink haired learned to hate.  
Now he stood here, the place where Tommy had promised to show up. Techno's clock showed him that it had only hit 7:12pm. The sun was on its way to fall, and when dawn would be over, one of the brother will have fallen with it. A smile creeped up Techno's face as he remembered the tale of Icarus. Maybe he truely did reach for the sun.

The leaves underneath his shoes made an ugly sound as Tommy climed to the place that would decide their fate. He did as he promised, and arrived alone. "Hello Tom" his older brother had changed. His once narrow shoulders now wider as he stood a good inch taller than before. His pink hair braided like he did when he was younger. Tommy on the other hand, had chaned far more than he did. The last time they had stood infront of each other had taken place three years prior, a goodbye inbetween 16 year old Techno and 13 year old Tommy, who had cried his eyes out and clawed onto Wilbur. He was taller now. His hair well kept, and his face stained by war. Little scars had found their home in his younger brother, one noticeably larger on his nose. He stood straight, holding his sword in one hand and the other right next to it. "Hello Technoblade" his voice had dropped at least a few octaves too. "I'm surprised you came." "you know me well enough to know that I would." Tommy let out a sarcastic laugh "a man with charm is a dangerous thing, you got to have the woman just flow over you" "I'm not here to talk about woman Tommy." Techno held his sword infront of him, pointing it towards Tommy.

and then let it fall.

Perplexed Tommy stared at the sword, then up to Techno who had now spread his arms to his sides. "What" Techno smiled at him "No, Techno pick up your stupid sword." Tommy felt his arms shake "Not in a hundered years." "Why?!" "Because I'm your older brother Tommy" a sigh escaped his lips "and I'm sorry that I havent been better at it until now."  
Tears dropped into the snow underneath them, melting their way into the forest. "That is unfair" Tommys voice was broken, shaky and full of pain. "You cant just give up like that. You have to win this, you have to-" "War is never fair Tommy. I thought I taught you that" a sob left Tommys throat, yet he took a few steps forward. The older nodded to his arms, and Tommy fell into his embrace. Techno felt warm and smelled like home. Nothing like the ugly wars they had to go through, from being obanded by their own father, to having to fight for a nation and for their believes. 

A yelp escaped Techno's mouth, as he did his best not hold Tommy a little tighter. The warm liquid spread through his white shirt, as he started to caught some of it up, staining Tommys shirt. Tommy pulled the glowing blade out of his brother. He held him when his legs gave in, and stayed next to his side much longer than dawn. When he was sure he had taken his last breath, Tommy left without looking back.


End file.
